


Another Man "Loved" Me Last Night

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anger, Forgiveness, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hypocrisy, Infidelity, M/M, OOC, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Mac gives Jack a taste of his own medicine!





	1. Mac makes a mistake...

Mac knew what he was about to do was risky as hell, but at the moment, it didn't really matter. All he knew was that he wanted this so much that he had lied to Jack to get it. He justified it in his mind as payback for all the times Jack did it to him......

He'd met Clay at one of the restaurants he frequented on his lunch hour, and the two had spent some time talking and getting to know each other. Both men knew what all the talk was leading up to, and they both looked forward to it. After about three weeks, the attraction got stronger, and Clay was the first to mention taking things a bit further. Mac thought about it, and decided “Why not?” After all, it wasn't like Jack hadn't done it to him a hundred times or more. One thought gave him pause: Jack had gone to counseling, and behaved himself ever since. Mac tried to justify what he was about to do by thinking that if Jack could do it, so could he. Mac conveniently forgot about two wrongs not making a right.

They decided to have dinner and to see where the night took them. Mac had been totally honest with Clay about Jack, and Clay told him that it didn't matter to him. The dinner date was made, and now all Mac had to do was come up with a credible excuse as to why he was going to be out late. He thought of several, but rejected each one because they sounded contrived and fake. He finally decided to tell Jack the same thing Jack used to tell him: “I've got some things to take of, and will be back later.” As fate would have it, Jack called him and had to stay late at the Foundation. Mac heard Matty confirming this. He was relieved that he wouldn't have to look Jack in the eye when he told his lie.

As he got ready, Mac began to get nervous. He'd never done anything like this before, but he didn't think about it too much because he didn't want it to be a buzz kill. He showered, dressed, and headed for the restaurant where he was supposed to meet Clay. Clay was at the restaurant waiting for Mac when he arrived. Dinner was nice, as the two men talked about everything and nothing. Clay could tell that Mac was nervous, and did his best to put him at ease. When it was time to go, Mac's stomach was doing somersaults, and the butterflies were on the rampage! Clay hailed a cab, and gave the driver his address. Mac was nervous, but there was no turning back. He intended to see this through to the end.

Once they arrived at Clay's, he asked Mac if he'd like a drink. Mac said a beer would be fine. Clay brought beer for both of them, and they sat on the sofa talking. Soon, Clay set his beer down on the table, and leaned in to kiss Mac. Mac didn't respond much at first, but Clay didn't let that dissuade him. He kissed Mac once more, and that's all it took. It was if a flood gate had been opened. Mac began kissing Clay with more fervor and passion, thoroughly enjoying himself. The two men made out on the couch for a while, and then Mac was ready to take it to the bedroom. Clay led the way, and once there, the action picked up considerably.

The guys explored each other completely. Hungry mouths nibbled sensitive earlobes, wandering hands found hard cocks, and other forbidden places. Fingers were lubed so they could stretch sensitive openings, and soon, cocks were sheathed in condoms and lubed for action. Mac asked Clay to be careful because he was rather large. Clay promised he would be, and began to insert himself inch by inch until Mac was stuffed to the max with cock. Soon Mac was riding Clay's cock and wanting more. Clay obliged him as best he could, and soon Mac was cumming all over himself. Clay pulled out, removed the condom, and added his load to the mix. Mac immediately got up, found the bathroom and started to clean himself up.

“Hey, what's the hurry? I thought we were just getting started......”

“I need to get home, Clay.....”

“Let me guess: Jack?”

“Exactly. With any luck, he'll be asleep when I get there.....”

“Would it be a problem if he were awake?”

“It sure would....I wouldn't be able to look him in the eye, and if he asked me something, I would lie...”

“So you're telling me that this was just a one time thing?”

“That's exactly what I'm saying...... I'm sorry , Clay.....”

Mac stepped past Clay and began to dress. Clay didn't say anything as Mac walked to the door. Mac opened the door, turned back toward Clay and said; “Thank you for a fun evening....” With that, he closed the door and headed for the elevator.

 

All the way home, Mac fretted over what he had just done. He hoped Jack was asleep because if he wasn't, Mac's secret would be revealed immediately. He knew he wouldn't be able to look Jack in the eyes, and that he couldn't speak because he would only start telling lies. He honestly hoped that Jack would think he was just being moody and quiet like he was when he had something serious on his mind. His luck was holding when he got home. He let himself into the apartment, and carefully shut the door. The apartment was dark and quiet, and as Mac made his way down the hall to the bedroom, he could hear Jack's light snoring.

Mac quietly took a shower and crept into bed next to Jack, who had finally turned over on his side and was breathing normally again. While Jack lay sleeping, Mac lay awake fighting the tears that threatened to spill over at just any moment. The guilt and shame washed over him on waves because he'd threatened to leave Jack for doing the very thing he'd just done with Clay. Jack had gotten his act together, sought counseling, and was behaving much better. Mac decided right then that he was going to have to tell Jack the truth and face the consequences. He fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of telling Jack.

 

The next morning found Jack is a good mood and Mac near tears. Things were fine until the two sat down at the breakfast table. When Jack sat down, his robe opened a bit at the neck. Jack grabbed his collar, traced the hickey with his finger, and asked; “You wanna explain that?”

“There's not much to tell.....”

“I beg to differ....”

Mac sat there with his head down, at a loss for words. How many times had he and Jack been in the same position, with the exception of the roles being reversed? He couldn't remember, but nothing could have prepared him for what came next.....

“Did you enjoy it?”

“It was different.....”

“That's not what I asked you, smart ass...... did you enjoy it?”

“In a way I did, Jack....”

“What brought this on, Mac?”

“I'm not real sure, Jack....... I guess maybe I wanted to see what it was like.”

“Did you satisfy your curiosity?”

“Yes....”

“And?”

“There's no “and” to it...... I wanted to know what it was like to make love to another man, so I did.....”

“Do you plan on seeing him again?”

“No....”

“Why not?”

“Because I realize that I made a mistake, and I don't want to do it again......”

“Until the next time....”

“There won't be a next time! Dammit, Jack, why are you giving me the third degree over something you did time and time again?”

“Because you rode my ass, threatened to leave, and bitched about it all the time until I stopped. Then, here we are with me behaving myself and going to counseling, and I'll be damned if you don't go out and pull the same shit I did. That is fucked up on so many levels.....

Mac knew Jack was right. Jack had worked hard to be a good husband, and Mac had thrown all of that away. Guilt washed over him, and that's when he knew that he had to find a way to seriously control the damage he'd done. He knew he couldn't undo what he'd done, but maybe he could find a way to repair some of the damage, but he knew that right now was NOT the time because Jack was furious, and Mac knew that trying to talk to him right then would be like talking to a wall. Mac was brought out of his reverie by the slamming of the front door. He knew this was going to be really bad, and all he could think to do was hope he could get through to Jack somehow.

Jack walked through the neighborhood, going over what he'd just found out. He never in a million years thought Mac would do something like this. Especially after staying on Jack's case about seeking professional help for his infidelity. On one hand, Jack thought he should cut Mac some slack because he'd done the very thing Mac had done before. On the other hand, Jack was hurt to think that Mac would do the very thing that Jack fought so hard to keep in check. Jack was honestly at a loss as to what to do. He wondered if he should try to forgive Mac, or should he tell Mac it was over. He thought about that for a few minutes, then decided to go back home and try to ask Mac a few questions so he could try and understand.

 

Back at the apartment, Mac was a mass of nerves. He had no clue if Jack had left for good, or if he'd just taken a walk to cool off. Mac sure hoped it was the later because if he cooled off some, maybe they could talk this out and get on equal footing again. He knew he didn't want to lose Jack, but after what happened the night before, it was anybody's guess as to how this thing turned out. When Mac heard the front door open and close, his case of nerves increased tenfold. He got up off the bed and walked toward the living room, each step feeling like he was heading to his doom.

When he reached the living room, Mac saw Jack sitting on the sofa. He went over to the recliner and sat down, waiting to hear what Jack had to say.......

“I want you to know that part of me understands why you did it, but the other part of me wants to bash your head in......”

Before Mac could reply, Jack continued.......

“If this had been me, things would be different. But you, Mac? What were you thinking?”

“I honestly don't know, Jack.... I met this guy and I was attracted so I just went with it.....”

“That's the best you can do? You just went with it? Jesus, Mac, I've come up with better excuses that that!”

“What do you want from me, Jack? I've told you the truth. What more is there?”

“What more is there? Try this: At the moment I am so pissed I could scream, and I don't trust me around you right now so I think you might pack a bag and get out of my sight before I do something we will both regret.”

Before Mac could reply, Jack went to the bathroom and slammed the door. Mac went to the bedroom and quickly packed a bag. He was headed back to the living room when he heard Jack's muffled voice tell him to leave his key by the door on the way out. Mac took the key off his key ring and put the key in the bowl by the door. He took a long look at the room around him, turned and left the apartment. Jack heard the front door close and came out of the bathroom. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge wondering if his counselor could see him that day.

Mac found a hotel and got checked in. After doing so, he contacted Matty at the Foundation and told her that he wouldn't be in for a few days. When pressed, he told her that he and Mac were having some problems and that he needed some time to try and work them out. She acknowledged what he told her, and did some thing totally out of character for her: she told Mac that if he needed anything to call her. He told her that he would and ended the call...............

End, Chapter One...


	2. Confusion and Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack asks Mac to leave after the revelation....

After Mac ended his call with Matty, he began thinking about Jack and the fact that he'd asked Mac to leave his key when he left earlier. Thinking about it hurt like nine kinds of hell, but he knew that it was no one's fault but his own. Things like this always happened when Mac let his curiosity get the better of him. He wondered about Jack and if he'd had time to calm down. He wanted to call, but knew when Jack was in this kind of mood, the best course of action was to wait it out, hoping Jack would come to his senses.

Jack sat on the patio, deep in thought. He was so very tempted to get dressed and go on the prowl. Instead, he called and talked with his counselor about what was going on, and how he'd handled the situation. His counselor told him that it sounded as if Jack was doing the right thing by staying at home, but he couldn't stress to Jack enough that he needed to talk to Mac and find out what really brought this on, and what they could do together to fix the problem. The two talked for a bit longer, then Jack ended the call.

He knew what the Doc was trying to get at, and he felt that he really should talk to Mac. If for no other reason than to settle this thing for good. He knew he needed to sit down and put some thought into what he wanted to say, and also figure out the questions he wanted the answers to the most. The more he thought about the situation, he came to the conclusion that after all the shit he'd pulled on Mac, he could at least hear Mac out. He went inside and fixed a light meal and watched TV. He decided to go to bed early, but knew deep down that sleep would be a long time coming.

On the other side of town, Mac lay across the bed in his hotel room, lonely and heart-sick. He kept thinking about Jack and what was going to happen between them. He honestly hoped they could work this out. He knew that what he did was wrong, but he couldn't help but think of all the nights he waited for Jack to come home, and all the times he'd covered for Jack at the Foundation when he'd disappeared for a day or two, leaving Mac to wonder just what the hell was going on. On top of that, there was the issue of the way things were between the two since Jack had cleaned up his act.

There was nothing wrong with the way they interacted, the bedroom was where the problem was. To put it politely, the sex was lacking. Gone was the spark and passion that Jack used to have when they made love. Now, the two would make love, turn out the light and go to sleep. Mac wondered what happened, but didn't question Jack because he didn't want to get him all riled up again and start up with his old behavior. As Mac reached over to turn off the light, he wiped his eyes and settled down for sleep.

The next morning found Jack still thinking abut what to do about the situation with Mac. He'd realized that something needed to be done, he just wasn't sure what. He finally decided to call Mac and ask if he would meet him somewhere just to test the waters. As he dialed the familiar number, a bad case of nerves coupled with being unsure warred within him. Mac's voice mail picked up, and Jack left him a message asking him to meet him at Brewster Park around 3 that afternoon. He ended the call, and sat there wondering if he'd done the right thing. He decided that there was only one way to find out......

Mac was sleeping when Jack left his message about the park. While he was having breakfast, he noticed that there was a voice mail on his phone. His heart skipped a beat when he heard Jack's voice, and tears filled his eyes when Jack mentioned Brewster Park. Mac knew without a doubt that he was going to be at the park because Jack's reaching out to him meant that Jack wanted to talk.......

Jack arrived at the park shortly before 3, and bought a soda from the vendor cart near the entrance. He made his way to a table and sat down to wait, lighting a smoke while he did so. He saw Mac enter the park so he stood and called to him. Mac saw him and made his way over to Jack's table.....

“Hello, Mac.....”

“Jack..... when did you start smoking again?”

“Since the stress of our situation started getting to me....”

“Jack, how have you been?”

“What the hell kind of a question is that? How the hell do you think I've been?”

“I was just making conversation, Jack.....”

“You really want to know how I've been, Mac? I'll tell you...... I've been going out of my mind trying to figure out how you could do what you've done. You threatened to leave if I didn't straighten up my act, you talked me into seeing a counselor, and I did everything you wanted me to because I loved you, and not this comes along!”

“While you're having your little pity party, know this: you changed! And not necessarily for the better....”

“What the hell's that supposed to mean?”

“For one thing, ever since you “straightened up your act”, you've become very predictable.....”

“What do you mean by that?”

“We make love the same way, on the same nights, and to be honest, the thrill is gone. I don't know what your counselor told you, but the way we've been making it don't make it with me anymore!”

Jack sat there, trying to absorb what Mac was saying. He had no idea that Mac wasn't satisfied. He wondered if that was what made Mac turn to another man......

“Mac, I had no idea you were dissatisfied. Why didn't you say anything?”

“Mostly because I'd already threatened to leave, and you were working so hard at keeping your word. I was afraid that if I said anything, you would revert to your old ways, and I didn't want to see that happen.....”

“After all the hard work I was doing to do right by you, you slept with another guy because there wasn't enough spark in the bedroom? Un-fucking-believable!!!!!”

Jack stood and stalked away from the table, his feelings crushed. He'd tried so fucking hard to do the right thing, and this is what it got him. As far as he was concerned at that moment, he didn't give a damn if Mac ever came home. He continued on to his car and headed home. He knew he was going to have to think long and hard before he took Mac back, this is if he decided to take Mac back. After Jack left, Mac sat at the picnic table thinking about their conversation. He'd been honest with Jack, but it didn't seem to matter. Jack flew off the handle and left, which what he did best. Mac made his way to his car and left the parking area, driving around aimlessly. He kept thinking about the whole mess and wondered what to do about it. He knew he needed to find an answer soon because he was afraid that he would lose Jack for good.

Once Jack arrived home, he made a few phone calls and had an early dinner. His mind kept going back to his seeing Mac at the park that afternoon. He felt as though he was missing something. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was something Mac had said. He knew it would come to him in time, so he decided to let the matter rest for now. While Jack was wondering what it was he was missing, Mac sat in the chair by the window in his hotel room weeping softly. He missed Jack terribly and wanted to call him, but knew that was out of the question at the moment. He got up from the chair, took a shower and cried himself to sleep.

 

The next morning found both Jack and Mac feeling down. They were both missing each other, and Jack was regretting his decision to tell Mac to leave his key when he left. He picked up his phone and started to call Mac, but changed his mind. He knew he really needed to get off his ass and decide if he wanted Mac to come home. While he was making coffee, his phone rang showing Mac's number on the display. He answered the call, wondering what was going on......

“Hello?”

“Hey, Jack.....”

“Mac....”

“Jack, I need to talk to you if you're willing to listen.....”

“I'm willing to listen, Mac....”

“Will you meet me at Brewster Park around noon today?”

“Sure.....”

“Thanks, Jack.... I really appreciate it.....”

“I guess I'll see you at noon then.....”

Jack ended the call and sat staring at the phone. He wondered what was on Mac's mind, and also reminded himself to get clarification on something Mac had said the day before. Mac sat on the bed in his hotel room marveling at the fact that Jack was willing to meet him after the blow-up the day before. Mac had felt the need to reach out to Jack so he could give him an explanation about some of the things he'd said. He knew he'd said some things to Jack that had hurt him, and he wanted to try and apologize. Mac knew it would be hard to do, but he wanted to convey to Jack that even though he'd cheated, he still loved Jack and was hoping for a bit of forgiveness. He knew it would take a while to regain Jack's trust, but he was more than willing to do whatever it took to do so.

Jack showered and dressed for his meeting with Mac, all the while thinking about what he wanted to say. He knew he should have kept his cool the day before, but some of the things Mac had said the day before had set him off. He made a promise to himself to try and stay calm no matter what. Mostly because that would be the only way he and Mac could make any progress on the situation they were in. He sincerely hoped that they could find the answers they were looking for.....

END, Chapter Two


	3. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mac reconcile.....

Jack arrived at Brewster Park a little before noon to find Mac already there awaiting his arrival. As he made his way to where Mac was sitting, the case of nerves he'd had earlier came back full force. He wanted to turn and go back to his car, but he knew that he needed to see this through. Mac waved and Jack waved back. He walked up to the picnic table and sat down across Mac.....

“Thanks for meeting me, Jack....”

“I almost didn't show up....”

“Why not?”

“Mostly because I was nervous.......”

“There's nothing to be nervous about, Jack..... all I want to do is try and work this out.....”

“That's what I want, too......”

Mac could tell this was really fucking with Jack's head. He decided to start things off so Jack wouldn't feel pressured.......

“Jack, I want to say that what I did was wrong, and I would like to apologize for disrespecting you......”

“I accept your apology, Mac.....”

“Thank you, Jack.....”

“Mac, I have some questions that I would like answered......”

“Fire away....”

“Did you mean it when you told me that our lovemaking had become predictable, and that there was no spark any more?”

“Yes, I did.... I know that hurt you, but it's true. I know now that I should have come to you instead of seeking it from someone else.”

“I sure would have appreciated it.....”

“I know, Jack. I'm so sorry I didn't say anything.....”

“Well, it's in the past now, so there's no sense in dwelling on it.....”

Jack's statement sent chills down Mac's spine. It sounded as if Jack had already decided that it was over, and that he was here as a courtesy.....

“Jack, have you decided what you want to do about the situation?”

“I have......”

“What have you decided?”

“Mac, I'll forgive your one mistake if you swear it's the last of this kind you'll ever make. I want you to promise me that from now on you will come to me, no matter what the problem is. Will you do that?”

“Yes, I will.....”

“I know how you felt all those time, and it sure as hell ain't no fun. All I can say now is that I still love you, and I want you to come home. Will you, please?”

Mac walked over to where Jack stood with his arms outstretched. As he stepped into Jack's embrace, relief washed over him in waves. He knew that they still had some things to work out, but it was enough to know that Jack still wanted him. The two men headed to the parking area and went home. Once there, no words were spoken as they slowly kissed and explored each others' bodies. Mac could sense that Jack wanted to go slow, so he slowed his pace to match Jack's.

As Jack led him to the bedroom, Mac began to get nervous. Jack sensed this, and led Mac over to the bed so they could sit down......

“Talk to me, Mac.....”

“Jack, I feel guilty......”

“What do you feel guilty about?”

“It's because of what I did, and the fact that in spite of that, you still want me back....”

“I will admit that I considered calling it quits between us, but that would make me a hypocrite because I did the same thing so many times. Believe me, babe, if you could forgive all the mistakes I made, I can forgive the one mistake you made......”

Mac wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed Jack tenderly. As their lovemaking progressed, Jack and Mac enjoyed themselves in a way that was different from before. When it was over and sleep was overtaking them, Mac snuggled close to Jack and whispered; “I love you, Jack Dalton..... I swear.....”

 

THE END


End file.
